general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 9
"So what we finna do with the Saints? Tyler got whacked trying to be Mr.Undercover, fuckin' idiot, we need to rush dem niggas, right now, they don't want war." A man with brown hair slightly angrily states. "Keith, shut the fuck up, you dunno shit and until you a gang leader, don't exclaim that dumb shit, now sit yo ass down and relax." A man with a deep voice says. "Right, sorry Benjamin." "What we NEED to do is find out where one of them niggas live, catch them slipping when they alone at the crib, capture them, and use them as a bargaining chip to clap all they asses at once, no war, no extra bullshit." Ben says in a serious tone. "I think I know where one of them live, but I just think he affiliated." A woman says speaking out after being quiet. "His name is Jamal." "Jamal, wasn't that the nigga that owed Tyler money?!" Keith says annoyed. "Yes, it is, not sure why Tyler even gave him that money, thinking he some big and bad loan shark, pfft." Benjamin spats. "So, it's settled we hitting up that nigga crib?" Keith asks, excited. "Yeah, it is." Ben replies. "Good! We need to run up on that nigga!" ---- Right after TJ and Eddie finally make amends, Tyrone pulls out his cellphone to call Jamal. Jamal answers the phone and says "hello." "Yo, Jamal, Imma need you to come down to the warehouse, TJ lost his temper again and beat the shit outta Eddie, out here with some alcohol or some shit, I don't fucking know, just get here." "Shit, tell them niggas, I'm coming right now." Jamal says. "Aight, peace." Tyrone hangs up the phone and puts the phone back in his pocket, as soon as he does this a female he saw the day he beat Tyler to death walks in the warehouse. "Yo, boys." "Latoya, did you buy yo gun?" TJ asks looking at her. "Yeah, I did, also don't stare at me like that, it's creepy since yo eye just white and shit." Latoya says taking the glock out of the back of her pants. "Heh, whatever, but good, I forgot to tell y'all to get a gun, but y'all niggas just finished yo canonization." Latoya looks at Eddie all beaten up and bruised. "What the hell happened to you? Looks like you got ran over by a fucking train." "I...uh, I don't exactly remember, I was high at the time, let's just say I feel down some stairs." Eddie says while slightly glaring at TJ. "Stairs...alright then." "Anyways, I'm Latoya, y'all new, ain't ya?" "Yeah, me and Eddie, did you meet Jamal?" Tyrone asks. "You mean that nigga with the nappy hair almost all the time?" "Yeah, him." "Yup, I met him, funny guy, I haven't talked to him that much doe." "How'd you even end up in this gang? Just wonderin'" Tyrone asks. "Sounds like you've had it rough, sorry to hear that Latoya, my mom recently just died, shot up by that piece of shit Tyler, I mean I got him, but afterwards, after killing him, you just feel so empty, I miss her, but there ain't nothing I could do to bring her back." Tyrone says saddened. "I'm sorry, Tyrone, just remember that fucker is dead, we got him homie, don't dwell on it nigga, just don't dwell on it." TJ says. "Yeah, thanks TJ." Tyrone's phone starts ringing so Tyrone picks it up. "Hello?" "Yo, Tyrone, come down here, I got some bandages, napkins and alcohol, tell TJ and Eddie to come down." "Aight." Jamal's down in the street, he want us to come down to patch up Eddie and shit. "Aight, let's go." "It was uh, nice talking to you Latoya." Tyrone says slightly smiling, meeting someone he can relate to. "You too." Latoya replies. They all go down into the streets and meet Jamal down there. "Yo, I hope we ain't patching this nigga right here in the streets." Jamal says. "Hell nah, we gonna go to my crib and do it." "Can we just go already, I feel like shit." Eddie says. "Um, TJ, I think you should stay here." Tyrone says. "Why?" "I don't know, I just think it's best, plus the leader need to be here, guard the place from any pussies who try to attack while we gone." TJ sighs. "Whatever, peace out lil homies." "Peace." ---- They finally reach Tyrone's house and when Tyrone opens the door Eddie immediately finds a couch to crash on. "Wait, why the fuck you brung bandages? I ain't got no cuts, just some small bruises." "Why not?" "Are we just gonna ignore what TJ did?" Tyrone says. "Tyrone, we know TJ, when he gets mad that nigga go crazy, he's a good guy but he got a temper he can't control. The fuck was it even about anyway?" Jamal asks. "Eddie didn't deliver some weed or some shit for his canonization, instead he smoked it, TJ got mad and started beating on him." "It was about weed...?" "Yeah, dumb as fuck, I know." "I could see where TJ was coming from tho." "So can I but still, nigga didn't deserve to get beat." "Can y'all two shut the fuck up and hand me the damn alcohol?" Eddie says. Tyrone gives Eddie the alcohol and Eddie starts to rub it on his bruises. "Tyrone think I can crash here for tonight, I don't feel like going home like this." Eddie asks. "Sure, don't worry." Tyrone replies "Anyways, y'all boyz, I'll be back later, I gotta do some shit." Jamal says. "Meat whack?" Tyrone jokingly says. "Shut the fuck up. But peace." Jamal gets in his car and drives home. ---- "Troy, you ready?" Keith asks. "Yeah, I am." Troy replies. They begin following Jamal home subtly and wait for him to get out of the car. As soon as Jamal gets out of the car Keith stops the car. "Excuse me, sir!" Keith says. Jamal stops opening the door to his house and walks over to Ketih. "Wassup, whatchu need?" Jamal asks. "Me and my partner's car broke down, do you have a phone we could use?" Keith asks trying not to act suspicious. "Uh..yeah, it's in my crib, hold up." As soon as Jamal turns around Troy hands Keith a bat from the backseat and Keith whacks Jamal over the head with it, knocking him out. They tie up his body, put a bag over his head, and put him in the backseat with Troy. "You done fucked up now goofy..." Keith says with a smirk on his face as he drives off. To Be Continued Previous Issue: Issue 8 Next Issue :[[Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 10| Issue 10]] Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Trent Jackson *Eddie Kato *Jamal Cozart *Latoya *Benjamin *Keith *Troy *Tyler (Mentioned) Trivia *First appearance of Benjamin. *First appearance of Keith *First appearance of Troy *First appearance of Unnamed Female Gang Member Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues